


You've Captured My Heart

by Daff_Calon



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bondage, Gang AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Ooc iwaizumi, Pain, Psychological Torture, Rope Bondage, Torture, iwaoi - Freeform, mob, photographer oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff_Calon/pseuds/Daff_Calon
Summary: All you need to know is that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in love and angsty, sad, fluffy, smutty, stuff happens lol. Im not very good at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

This is just the prologue. Im sorry if you were expecting it start off right away, but i just wanted this to be here to explain-ish a bit lol.

I just randonmly thought of this in the middle of the night and decided to write it. Also i watch to many Chinese Mob movies in the middle of the night lol. I'm not the best at english but i hope you enjoy it. Please expect it to be shitty haha but i hope you like it in the end.

enjoy,  
Daff Calon


	2. Angles Are Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapter is probably not as long as you would want it and theres not enough Iwaoi but believe me it get better. Gosh that sentence is long haha. well i hope you enjoy the first chapter! 
> 
> -Daff Calon :)

Being a photographer is really exciting. You get to see the world at a different perspective. Oikawa knew that people would judge him on being a Nature Photographer. But he knew he was making an honest living and that he could go to different places around the world and see the beauty at many different angles. Although people would say that he would be better fit with being in front of the camera. Oikawa knew he wouldn’t be comfortable because he has all of these insecurities that he doesn’t want anyone want to know. But he enjoys his work, showing the world the true beauties’ makes him feel better. But there are times when his nature photography doesn’t always pay the bills so he has to some times become a magazine or newspaper photographer. Of course when it comes to those jobs it can get dangerous, especially with all the crime and Gangs/Mobs in the city.  
Oikawa was in the parking lot of the Tudor Plaza Hotel. He was working on the Don Juan Ribero story. Here is some info on him:

Don Juan Ribero is a Politician running for senator. But there have been rumors that he’s been cheating on his wife with the Super Model MiMi. She a very famous fashion model. Ribero has been cheating with her for about 6 months now. The rumors had only started around a few weeks ago. Sadly, as most politician’s are Ribero was a family man. He had three kids; a 15 year old daughter, a 12 year old son and another son who was barley 2 years old. His wife is a nurse at Seijoh Hospital. 

Oikawa wondered why a man who had everything, a great job, an amazing family; would cheat on his family. It just didn’t make sense to him. But he was there for a job and nothing more. 

“Is this guy even going to show up?” Oikawa had said to himself while waiting in his car. Just as Oikawa was getting ready to leave MiMi had shown up with Ribero in a Black Sports car. 

“Talk about not being subtle,” Oikawa said to himself while getting out of his car with his camera in his right hand. He knew he wasn’t just going to walk in the front door. It would be too obvious. And having to take a photo across the street doesn’t guarantee him a good shoot or even being able to know which room Ribero would be in. So he snuck in the service entrance. He was lucky enough to get to the elevator right when Ribero was done checking in. MiMi had been waiting at the elevators for Ribero, When a car came to the lobby they all went in. Oikawa had stood in between the two, which was very uncomfortable for him. They were just eyeing each other and he was just happy that their floor wasn’t too high or he would have had to deal with the two possibly making out with him in the middle.  
They had all exited and Oikawa went the opposite direction while walking backward and taking photos of the two walking and entering their room. They had looked like two tigers wanting to mate. It was disgusting. With the photographer lost in his thoughts he didn’t know he was about to walk into an iron wall of men. Once he ran into the men and they all stopped and he heard a deep, strong voice say, “What’s the hold up?”  
Oikawa froze for a moment before turning around and staring at what he described as the most handsome man in the world. Although his Best Friend Suga would disagree, but this man was so… Whoa! Oikawa just stared for a minute before his thoughts were interrupted by the said man asking him something he couldn’t hear. “I asked ‘What are you staring at and why are you blocking the whole hallway?’” This had annoyed Oikawa a lot, “I’m not the one with an army of men walking around with me. So if anyone is blocking the whole hallway it would be you.” The handsome man had only responded with a click of his tongue and went on his way. Oikawa just remembering that he had a job to do, started walking toward where the couple had been heading. He needed a way to get into either the room next to them or into their room. Oikawa saw that there was a maids cart right down the hall. He ran and grabbed the room key and went into the suit right next door. The balcony was close enough to get into the other room so he could maybe try and climb over to the other balcony.  
“Do I do it with the risk of falling to my death?” Oikawa asked himself, “Maybe I should have just tried walking into the other room?” He thought for a minute but then when the minute was over he was already on the other side of the balcony. “Well I guess no backing out now huh.” Oikawa somehow safely made it across without a hitch. Right now he was just one minute away from getting these stupid pictures and then he can go home and just lay around with his Yorkie, E.T., and maybe eat some junk food. He did deserve a cheat day once in awhile even if that once in awhile was 3 days a week.  
Sliding the door open as quietly as he could be. Oikawa makes his way around the enormous penthouse suite in trying to find the bedroom. To his dismay he finds it but the 2 rabbits (Ribero & MiMi) are going at it like crazy. “This is both uncomfortable and disgusting. What kind of people are they?” Oikawa was again talking to himself to make this situation a bit more bearable. But Oikawa thinks that although this pictures will sell he cant help but fell dirty thinking about what he is doing. He was doing a little too much thinking and didn’t know that the 2 adults had stopped what they were doing and they were very silent.  
“Did you get your pictures?” Said a voice that wasn’t Oikawa’s. Thankfully Oikawa was a quick thinker and ran as soon and as fast as he could. He was already in the lobby before the guy could get a good look at his face. Also he could finally go home and get rid of these pictures that were ruining his very innocent camera, as he would say. On his way home Oikawa decided to walk through the park and see if he could get some good pictures of the flowers in bloom. It was always his favorite every since he was a child to see the flowers bloom.


	3. Never Out Of Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its kinda short, but i will update again tomorrow to make up for it.

Iwaizumi was in his office looking through some papers about a new property his fathers company was thinking of putting a new building. He also had some contracts to looks over an sign, but he knew that he wasn’t going to get anything done with the conversation he and his father just had.

“Hajime, I know marriage isn’t something you always thought of as a good idea but you are my youngest son. I know your brothers would like to see their sibling getting married and being happily in love just like them.” Said Hajime’s father, Iwaizumi Hachiro.  
“Father, you know that being in love and marriage only brings trouble with our lifestyle. Also I don’t have time for any kind of partner right now. So could we stop pressuring this issue?”  
“Hajime I know being a yakuza’s son is not an ideal lifestyle but having a wife or husband does make things easier for you. I hate to do this because you are my son and I love you, but if you don’t bring a partner here to meet me and your mother in one month than I have no choice but to find one for you.”  
“What!? You cant. That---“  
“Hajime right now you have no choice. Either bring me someone or your going to meet someone that is chosen by your mother and myself. You are now dismissed.”

“Uggghhhhahhhhh why do I have to find someone. Is it even possible to find someone in a month to meet my family?” Hajime sat down and put his head in his palms thinking about who he could introduce to his parents. He was always picky with his partners and always wondering if they could accept the dangers of being his partner. But then a thought or more precisely a person came to his mind. “Mastukawa,” one of Iwaizumis bodyguards came in asking what he needed, “I need you to find someone.”

OIKAWA POV

“I said NO! Keiji-chan I have told you a million times. I am a photographer, not a journalist.” Said Oikawa irritatedly.  
“Look Tooru I know but this is an interview we need. Please! They even requested you by name.” responded Keiji with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
“I don’t care who they are or if they requested me. I am a photographer. I take the pictures and leave. That’s it.”  
“Tooru please. This is the only time you would have to conduct and interview. Please, please, please. Or I could just take away your birthday bonus I was thinking of giving you.”  
“Keiji-chan you are lucky I love you and that I need the money.”  
“Tooru when have you ever needed the money? You live in a better apartment than I do.”  
“Very funny Keiji-chan. But ill be a good friend and do it for you.”  
“If only you could have been a good friend earlier. But anyways the interview is Friday at noon and then afterwards you can take your two weeks leave for your birthday. Hows that sound?”  
“Sounds good to me. Alright than I will email you everything once its over.”  
“Okay bye Tooru”  
“Bye bye Keiji-chan”


End file.
